


See Me Now (Dancing With the Moon)

by Twykad



Series: 7 days of shadowships [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: (don't push me away), Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Dancer!Clary Fray, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, dancer!Isabelle lightwood, dancer!Jace wayland, dancer!Magnus Bane, musician!Alec Lightwood, musician!Simon Lewis, they're all precious babies, this was supposed to be a one shot but things went crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twykad/pseuds/Twykad
Summary: It was supposed to be for 7 days of shadowships - Day 7 - Sizzy but it became much moreGetting yourself free from your chains, no matter what they are, is never easy, but as long as you're not alone to fight, you'll get there, you'll break free.-sloppy summary, I'm sorry--Partly inspired from the movie High Strung, which I haven't seen, but my dear Cupcake gave me the plot and I love it, so, there we are.-





	

           Simon has always loved how his violin sounds when he plays. He always feels like a great and powerful energy is taking on him every single time he holds his instrument behind his jaw and above his shoulder. When his fingers run on the cords and his archer moves against them like it flows on water, it’s the best feeling in the world. Music, he thinks, is the purest thing in the world.

           He likes the way people surround him when he plays on the street. Simon isn’t one who likes to be noticed but he likes sharing. And music as he shares it is like a barrier; a barrier of notes and sounds, and it’s beautiful.

           Simon doesn’t notice the raven haired girl fixing him in the crowd, waiting for him to finish. He doesn’t see her eyes shinning to his composition nor her mischievous smile. He doesn’t see any one; it’s just him and the music. This might be why he’s so startled when she jumps on him as soon as the cord ceases to vibrate and the music to exist.

 

           “Oh. My. God. That was amazing!”

           “Huh… Thanks?”

           “I _so_ need you.”

 

          Wait. What? Simon looks at the girl who’s smiling ever so brightly at him and his breath hitches in his throat. She is beautiful. Three men are approaching behind her and it wouldn’t surprise him if one of them was her boyfriend, which gives him an uneasy feeling. He looks back at her and she is glaring expectantly at him. He blinks a few times.

 

           “Excuse me, what?”

           “Oh, yeah, excuse me. I’m Isabelle.” She says presenting him her hand. “And this is Jace.” She points at a blond guy. “And Alec.” She points a tall man with the same dark hair as her. “And Magnus, Alec’s boyfriend.” She finishes pointing the third man with Asian traits.

 

           So, none of them is her boyfriend.

 

           “Simon.” He answers with a tentative smile.

           “Now that the presentations are done; I need you.”

 

           That might be the weirdest situation Simon has ever found himself in.

 

           “What for?”

           “I’m a classical dancer, and I need _you_ to play for me, since my traitor of a brother is going to play the cello for his modern-dancer boyfriend… please?”

 

           He opens his mouth to stutter an answer but she cuts him through.

 

           “Listen, play for me, anything. I will dance for you and then, you decide.”

 

           Isabelle is looking at him with pleading eyes. And God she is gorgeous and Simon finds himself nodding.

 

           “Wonderful.”

 

***

 

        Isabelle smiles in victory. Alec groans behind her as he isn’t fond of the idea. But Isabelle doesn’t care. The musician she listens to every time she passes in this street is the one she wants. There is something in him that draws Isabelle to him. She can’t pinpoint exactly what it is but somehow, she feels close to him, as if, just like her, he is refraining to be his true self in his art but still trying to break free, if that makes sense. It does for Isabelle anyway. She puts her hair in a high ponytail and stretches a bit. She smiles as she senses Simon’s eyes on her.

 

        “W-What do you want me to play?” He stutters a bit.

 

        She can practically hear Alec rolling his eyes as if he doesn’t remember how he was with Magnus at first.

 

        “Anything, I’ll go with the flow.”

 

        He nods and she closes her eyes, waiting.  And then it’s her, Simon’s music, so beautiful and inspiring. He starts slow, languish and she feels it again, the need, the desire to break free. She lets the music run through her veins as she starts to move, graceful, as ever. And it’s almost painful, how she can’t help thinking about her moves until the music is accelerating, because only then, she’s fire. _Chassé, cambré, attitude, arabesque. Adagio, allegro, grand jeté_.  She’s fire, dancing with the wind.

        She is aware that her spectacle has brought even more people around the musician; she knows she shouldn’t dance like that without a proper warm-up; it could cost her a lot if she makes a mistake. But Isabelle doesn’t make mistakes. She has been trained to be perfect, and she is.

        When the music stops, Isabelle comes back smoothly on her initial position, smiling, pleased with herself, and everyone around them applause. She looks up at her brothers and friend. Jace and Magnus are smiling too but Alec, though his lips are twitching upward, is giving her a disapproving glare, only because what she just did was reckless. When she turns to Simon, his mouth and eyes are wide open, in shock. She grins at him.

 

        “So? Are you going to help me?”

 

        He seems to consider before nodding slowly and Isabelle grins even wider.

 

        “Here’s my number.” She states, giving him a card from her purse. “Text me so I have yours. We’ll practice at the Lightwood Institute of Dance and Music. The contest is in a few months so we have time to choose a theme and everything.”

 

        She is excited. Maybe a little too much because Simon is looking at her, bewildered and wondering in what he got himself into. Isabelle exhales to calm herself and smile again.

 

        “The Lightwood Institute? Oh my God, my best friend is going there, it’s, you are studying here?” He asks and gasps when she nods.

        “You can also take me on a date to discuss everything first.” She winks and holds a chuckle as the boy goes all red.

        “A… a d-date?”

        “Yes, a date.”

        “O-Okay…”

 

        He gives her a shy smile and nods. Isabelle smiles back. She already can’t wait to know him better.

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
